A Change of Plans
by Duke of Life
Summary: Three normal girls, after a freak accident, are sent to the Narutoverse, where they learn that they have the power to change things for the better. Please give my story a chance. !t's not going to be a Mary-sue, even though it might seem that way at first
1. Prologue: Into the rabbit hole we go

"A Change of Plans"

**Prologue**

They were obsessed, it's true, but still in their wildest dreams they wouldn't have imagined this would happen. Best friends of the highest closeness, they spent almost every moment with each other. Nothing short of a volcanic eruption could get them to separate from each other and even then you would be hard pressed to force them in different directions.

Kalina, Becca, and Mandy were avid Naruto fans, that was the first thing that brought them together. However over time they only found they had more in common and became closer. A couple of those things would be that they live and breathe anime and manga, they loved bands like My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace, and that they all were slightly (Yeah, right.) crazy/hyper.

They were very different in their favorite characters though. Becca's was Itachi Uchiha, Mandy's was Neji Hyuuga, and Kalina's was Gaara no Sabaku.

It was a Friday night, and as usual they were at Kalina and Mandy's (They were sisters) and were in the middle of their weekly Naruto marathon. They were currently gathered around in a circle watching the tv. It was one of their favorite episodes, the one where Haku comes into the picture. It was storming outside, so every now and then the lights would flicker on and off.

Kalina shrieked as a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded. She had always hated storms ever since she was little. Becca and Mandy were too involved in the tv to pay any notice to the storm, even though the lightning was dangerously close to the house. It had already hit one of the trees in the front yard. As long as the television was on and Naruto was on the screen, they would be totally oblivious to it. It wouldn't matter if it was raining ice-cream outside, they would not move for anything – but as seeing all good things have to come to an end... The tv blacked out.

"Well that sucks," Mandy groaned.

Everyone nodded gravely as Becca fell back with an exasperated groan.

"So what do we do now," Kalina asked loudly.

"We don't know," the two others said in unison, and then burst out laughing. Sometimes they would swear that they could read each others minds. It was scary..... but hilarious at the same time.

Kalina layed down and propped her head up on her hands and stared at the other girls as they bickered good heartedly. She glanced around the small living room area. The walls were painted a crimson color and were plastered with posters – Bleach, Naruto, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Evanesence, Within Temptation, Marilyn Manson, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, Johnny Depp, Zac Efron, Billy Joe Armstrong (Greenday), Tokio Hotel, including one with just Bill Kaulitz on it, Viva la Bam, and Happy bunny were a few of the multiple posters. The carpets were a coal black and very fluffy.

There was a couple of couches, They were black with paint splatters all over them, making it look like it was splattered with blood. A tall orange lamp sat in the middle of the room and there was a shelf filled with all kinds of things: Polished marble skulls, vials of blood (Don't ask where they got them.... ), Samurai swords, authentic katanas, razor sharp kunai, 2 giant shriken, 5 daggers, and a package of senbon.

Kalina continued to daze off until a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded, shaking the small house. The television began to smoke angrily and seemed to give off a eerie green glow.

Mandy was the first to scream when the tv exploded, though the others abruptly followed. A bright light blinded them as a scorching heat caused them to scream in anguish instead of fright. Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1: WTF? Naruto!

Disclaimer: *Puts hands into pockets* Lemme see... I've got a ball of lent, a pack of gum, five bucks, and a Gaara keychain... nope don't own Naruto *Pouts* Damn... On the other hand, I do own Miyuki, Dinaji and, Luna... lol...

**Chapter 1**

Becca moaned as the light peered into her eyes. She turned over to block the sunlight out, but realizing that the light would not be apprehended so easily, she rolled back over onto her stomach and groggily sat up.

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to rid herself of the haze caused by the sleep. She then looked around and gasped.

She was in the middle of the forest. Now one may inquire what was so peculiar about that, well, one, she**was** at Kalina and Mandy's house, two, she was in an anime forest, and last time she checked, she was multi dimensional. So, yes. You can see why she was freaking out.

Said forest was very humid. It was filled with trees and Becca could barely see a medium-sized clearing, just past some large bushes.

She looked around some more and noticed her friends nearby, though the only reason she recognized them was the fact she saw the necklaces, both identical to her own, hung on their necks. They were blue crystals hung on black leather string that was crisscrossed across their chests, and then wrapped around their necks twice and then tied in the back. They had been a Christmas present from Jeff, Becca's step-dad.

Kalina's hair had changed from the dark chocolate-brown color it had been, to a golden auburn-color. Along with that, it now rested around her peaceful face in loose curls. Her eyes no longer were marred by glasses and had changed into a beautiful rosy purple that glimmered with emotion. The only thing that caused the slightest defection in her eyes was the dark rings around her eyes, but even then it still just highlighted the color and shape of her eyes and made them just look better.

Her body was elegant. She had long legs and athletic arms. Her face was beautiful and childlike all at once. She had high cheekbones and plump, pouty lips. Her eyes were wide, and childlike and breathtakingly beautiful. Her body was curved in all the right places.

She wore a dark-red tank top, which clung to her body and halted about 5 inches below her breasts. Her arms were covered in clean bandages and she wore the traditional black fingerless ninja gloves on her hands. Her chest was enveloped tightly over her shirt with bandages, showing off her endowment.

A tattoo of a phoenix was on her arm before a tribal tattoo-like marking covered the rest of it. She was the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi. The queen of fire. The queen of phoenixes. Rokubi no Hosenka was not so demented as to give Ichibi no Shukaku a run for his money, but she still did like taking over Kalina's body. She was a prankster and her pranks sometimes got out of hand causing the girls to leave another home. So, Kalina only let her out in a clone, and a weak shadow clone at that. But, if Kalina were to fall asleep, Rokubi would not hesitate to take over her body and cause havoc, thus causing the girl's lack of sleep and raccoon-like rings around her eyes.

Her revealed stomach was covered in netting. She also wore a pair of black cargo pants that stopped at her knees, thought the rest of her legs were covered in bandages. She also wore black regulation sandals, and two katanas were strapped on her back.

One had the kanji for 'Heaven's love' on the sheath in light blue crystal, the sheath itself was made of cherry wood. The hilt of the sword was pure silver and a crystal heart sat in the middle. The blade was made out of a very hard metal that had a golden glow to it. Carved into the blade was the kanji for the Seven Heavenly Acts: love, kindness, generosity, humility, forgiveness, acceptance, and serenity.

The other had the kanji for 'Satan's torment' on the sheath in polished onyx stone, the sheath was made of charred oak. The hilt of the sword was carved from ruby and a black onyx skull and crossbones sat in the middle. The blade was made from the polished bones of a demon and glowed black. Carved into it was the kanji for the Seven Deadly Sins: lust, pride, gluttony, envy, wrath, sloth, and greed.

These swords were named Ryousenkinoji no wa Sendonichikuwai abuni, otherwise known as The Swords of Spirit and Destruction.... or just Ryousenkinoji, two of the most potent shinobi weapons in the 5 Great Shinobi Nations' history.

Becca stared mutely at her before turning to Mandy.

Mandy was shorter than both of them, and younger, too. Her hair was light lavender with black ends. It stopped in the middle of the thighs and was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were dark purple almost black, but if she would activate her doujutsu it would turn into a completely different color.

She was a little less shapely than Kalina, or even Becca for that matter, but still beautiful in her own way. She had wide child-like eyes, a round face, and small hands and feet that all gave her an air of innocence and youth.

She wore a dark-purple sleeveless top that washed-out to white at the bottom and dipped low at the back flaunting off a tattoo of a black tiger. Its head rested on her left shoulder, its body stretched across her bare back, and it ended with its two tails encircling around her arm twice before stopping at the flex of her arm.

The tiger itself was midnight black with lavender stripes and dark purple eyes, though it wasn't what the tiger looked like that made it significant but more like **who** it was. This particular tiger was Nibi no Tora, the queen of cats and dreams. Nibi was the gentlest of the demon lords, and prided herself in her dedication and kindness. Seals covered the rest of her arms, indicating what she really was, the jinchuuriki of Nibi herself.

The rest of her apparel was rather casual, consisting of a pair of white capris with convenient pockets on the thighs for kunai and shuriken and black sandals except for the large scythe strapped on her back.

The blade was a light red almost pink and the handle was snow white. The kanji for 'Dream of darkness', was painted onto the blade along with a elaborate picture of black roses dripping blood from its petals. This scythe allowed Mandy to make a rift in the dimension to put her opponents into a dream world where they would live out the next 3 months in their worst dreams. The dimension was kinda like Tsukuyomi. She could also use it rather efficiently as a normal weapon.

Becca soon saw a puddle nearby and slowly walked over and looked in and gaped. She scarcely recognized the girl gazing back.

White hair was tied up into a braid that fell to her mid-back, her bangs were parted in the center and accentuated her face by curling around her jaw. Her eyes were golden with peppers of brown throughout them. Her skin was a light tan and stood out against her hair. What shocked her was the kanji for 'dragoness' on the middle of her collarbone. She was the jinchuuriki of the Yonbi no Ryu. The king of Dragons and minds.

Her face was gently curved and rounded into that of a model. Her eyes were molded sharply, but had an immediate softness to them. Her nose was small and delicate like the rest of her.

Her body was slender and shapely. At just over 5' 7" and only four inches shorter than Kalina and five inches taller than Mandy, she was the oldest at 17. Kalina was 16 and Mandy was 15. (**Naruto Characters are three years older at the beginning of the series**)

She wore a dark reddish-brown colored cutoff shirt, which showed her toned belly, and had gold tassels hanging at the bottom and a matching tie-around skirt tied on her left thigh and left that leg completely exposed from the mid-thigh down while it covered the right completely until it stopped at her shin.

She had seven bangles on each wrist and her nails were painted blood red. It was the same for her toenails and ankles. On her feet she wore a pair of hardened black silk slippers with soft soles and good padding that allowed her to move as stealthily and swiftly as the wind.

On her waist lay what looked like an ordinary katana, but if she were to transfer chakra into it, it has to be her, it won't work with anyone else's chakra, it would turn into Ryoushi no Sinachino, 'The Dragon's Tooth.' A sword that could put Orochimaru's Kusunagi and Kisame's Samehada to shame. It's true that it is not as powerful as Ryousenkinoji, but it was close.

Becca was also psychic. She could levitate objects and call them to her with her mind. She could see the future at random times (she still hadn't figured out how to see the future anytime she wanted) and look into the past on a whim. In addition to those powers, she could also read minds and project her thoughts into others' minds.

Becca fell out of her shock when she heard a rustle in the nearby trees. She swiftly fell into a defensive stance, for some reason she had the knowledge, strength, and ability's of someone of elite jonin status. Silently she walked slowly, proceeding toward the border of the clearing to the thinner areas.

Turning around one of the trees, she stood concealed behind one of the ampler bushes, looking for the origin of the sound. Now as Becca was who she was, she did the only sane thing anyone would do in her position, she strangled a gasp.

There resting in the grass was an exhausted Naruto Uzumaki. The 15-year-old ninja layed in the grass with sweat covering his brows as he snored lightly.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed.

Finally the full blunt of the situation came up to her and her jaw dropped and she said one thing, "Holy Shit!" She stared in shock.

"Shit isn't holy," A voice spoke loudly from behind her.

Becca screeched and fell to her butt. Breathing harshly see looked up to see who her assailant was and saw Kalina grinning broadly at her and Mandy in the background wallowing around the ground in tears from trying to keep her laughter mute.

She just glared at her friends causing them to think of the same thing 'If looks could kill'. Kalina smiled sheepishly at her and dragged her foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Do you forgive me?" Kalina gave her best friend the puppy dog eyes.

Becca sighed in irritation, "Fine, but only because we have to talk."

Kalina smiled childishly.

Mandy finally spoke up, "Anyways, moving on. What were you looking so unbelievingly at?"

Becca waved them over and pointed to the sleeping boy.

Kalina gasped and Mandy squeaked and they both said one thing in unison, "Holy Shit!"

"I know that's what I just said."

Kalina gaped at the boy, "You mean we're in the . . . Naruto-world," she whispered hopefully.

"I think so . . . hey! Have you guys looked at yourself yet?"

Mandy responded, "No why."

Kalina got over her daze and gaped at her sister and then shrieked, "Oh. My. God. Mandy has a butt!!!!"

The others looked at her nervously. "What? She does."


	3. Chapter 2: Haku and Twins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Somehow by the awesome powers of Kami-sama we were transported into the Naruto world . . . ," Mandy asked loudly, but not too loudly as to wake up the other occupant of the clearing . . . *coughNarutocough*.

Becca and Kalina nodded happily with huge, silly, giddy, dreamy grins on their faces. They were so happy, I mean borderline insanity happy, it wasn't funny. Mandy was sure that the grins would be permanently etched onto their faces.

"So the only thing to do now is find out what episode we are in," Becca spoke up suddenly.

The other kunoichi nodded. They knew that from Naruto's outfit that they were in the show before Shippuden.

"I know, but I'm sooo hoping that we are here before the Chunin exams," Kalina said quietly for once, a look of sadness crossed her face.

The others looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Think about it, if we are here before the Chunin exams we can change everything. Sasuke would never leave, Sarutobi-sama wouldn't die, I could fix Gaara's seal, and we could get Itachi to come back to Konoha before the Leaf-Sound war begins, he could help us a lot in the future," The 16 year-old-girl spoke quietly.

Her friends pondered on this until something got her attention. A rustling noise to their left startled them out of their thinking.

They spun their heads toward the sound. A calm Haku was kneeling on the ground picking herbs. Mandy smirked, "Guess we know what episode this is now . . . "

At that memories flashed across the girls' minds. They were not their own, but yet they were. It was the memories of their life in the Naruto world.

Mandy, was a native of Konoha, but when Nibi was sealed into her, she was exiled. Nibi had apologized profusely, she had thought she was helping the little girl she saw picking flowers in the field. Mandy just always waved the tiger off. As she so easily put it, 'I would have never met Kalina or Becca if you hadn't sealed yourself into me. And besides you are like a mother to me and I wouldn't trade you for anything.' She was only 6 at the time, she wandered for a while until she met up with Kalina. She has a twin brother, but the idea of a brother was not what made her gasp in shock. Her full name was Luna Neiko Uchiha, the twin sister of our very own Sasuke.

Becca was a native of Snow Country, but because of her village's massacre she was left alone at 10 and she also wandered until she met up with both Kalina and Luna. Her full name is Dinaji Yakushi, and her only living relative is a resident of Konoha. Her brother is Kabuto Yakushi himself.

Kalina's story was the most tragic. Her real name was Miyuki Yuuko. She was sent away from her home at 9 because of her discovery of her kekkai genkai. Soon after she learned that her father had murdered her mother, because he found out of her lineage, and that her older brother by 4 years had killed their father afterwards when he had tried to kill him as well, on accident, he had activated his kekkai genkai and their father had been murdered by the one thing he was terrified of, their power over ice.

That's right . . . Miyuki is now staring at her older brother for the first time in 7 years.

She squealed and jumped out of the bushes, attaching herself to the startled man. She looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled.

**(Just so we don't get confused, I will be calling them by their Japanese names from now on. So **_**Kalina Wolfe **_**is **_**Miyuki Yuuko**_**, **_**Mandy Lucas**_** is **_**Luna Neiko Uchiha**_**, and **_**Becca Meyer**_** is **_**Dinaji Yakushi**_**.)**

"Haku-niisan," she whispered and buried her face into her his chest.

Haku stuttered. "Miyu-chan?"

Miyuki nodded happily.

They stood like that until something hit Miyuki and she jerked away from Haku and ran toward the others. Grabbing her friends hands she dragged them over to her brother.

"Haku-nii, these are my best friends, Luna Neiko Uchiha and Dinaji Yakushi."

Dinaji squealed. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Haku after loving the show for so long!"

Mandy face faulted and then smacked her on the head... hard.

Haku stared at the girls for a little bit, "What are you talking about?"

Miyuki groaned... "I guess we have to tell him," she spoke to the others.

They nodded in agreement.

Dinaji spoke up first, "Well it all started when we were over at Luna's and Miyuki's house..."

*Meanwhile in the Akatsuki hideout....*

Itachi was just getting out of the shower. His hair was down and cascaded over his shoulders dripping water down his six-pack abs. He was wearing nothing but a towel hiding his modesty.

He shook his head, "I have a feeling that something huge is going to happen..."

He walked into the front room and then just stared at the people in it. Tobi was acting like.... well.... to put it simply... he was acting like Gir... Itachi sweatdropped.

"We spiked his tea, yeah," Deidara spoke up to the stunned Uchiha. Itachi just blinked, "I don't wanna know..." He walked slowly out the door wearily...

*Back with our heroines...*

Haku blinked, "So let me get this straight... You guys come from another world?"

Luna nodded.

"And where you originally come from this world is a show?"

Miyuki chirped, "Yup!"

"And somehow you ended up in this world with your knowledge of what is to come in this world and now you want to change it all for the better?"

Dinaji squealed and nodded hyperly.

Haku just blinked and simply stated, "Okay."

Luna sweatdropped. "That's it. You believe us that simply?"

"I have no reason to not believe you."

Miyuki spoke up, "So will you help us?"

"Sure."

Miyuki stared into her older brother's eyes seriously. "Haku-niisan, I want you to promise me that if Zabuza still wants to fight even after you tell him what will happen, you will not fight. If you must fight to keep your status, do not continue if it gets too serious. I know you feel like you owe Zabuza for taking you in, but you owe me even more. I just found you again and I do not wanna lose you!"

Haku sighed. "Alright I will try, but I can't promise you..."

"I really don't like that answer, but that's most likely the best answer that I will get isn't it?"

Haku nodded, "I will talk to Zabuza. I suggest you wake up the boy and have him take you to the place they are staying at."

The girls nodded and Haku disappeared in a burst of mist.

Miyuki sighed sadly and slowly collapsed onto the ground and buried her face into her hands. Dinaji and Luna walked over to her and put their arms around her.

"Are you going to be okay," Luna asked.

Miyuki nodded and looked up, her eyes full of tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.

"Let's go wake up Kitsune-chan," Dinaji chirped.

Miyuki snickered and smiled.

They all walked over to Naruto who was snoring lightly. He started to mumble in his sleep, "Stupid Sasuke-teme.... stop... eating.....my....ramen!"

The friends giggled.

"Come on Naru... wake up..."

They shook him lightly, but he just brushed them off.

"Don't.... touch... my.... ramen... *snore*"

Luna sighed... and dumped some water on him with a jutsu. Naruto woke up with a start.

"Whose ther'?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stared at the girls.

"Woah, you're prettier than Sakura-chan..."

"You're a ninja from Konohagure, right," Luna asked softly.

Naruto stared at her, "Yeah, what's it to ya..."

"I'm looking for my twin brother," Luna spoke sadly.

"Really, who is he?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto fell back sputtering. "W-what!?"

"You know him?"

"You're Sasuke-teme's twin sister????"

All of them nodded happily.

"Come on then, I can take you to him."

Naruto got up painfully and stretched his muscles out like a fox (*snicker*). He beckoned them to follow him. They quickly wove in and out of the trees until they came upon a small house. Luna took a deep breath, and they all walked through the door.

"Yo."

Miyuki shrieked and fell backwards. Kakashi was standing on top of the ceiling, staring down at them his eyes.... I mean eye (*sweatdrops*... I forgot....) up in a lazy smile. Quickly, he flipped off the ceiling and came to face the group.

"Thanks for finally joining us again Naruto, and who might these young kunoichi be?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well... I...."

Luna saved him, "I'm Luna and these are my best friends Miyuki Yuuko and Dinaji Yakushi."

"Hey, hey Kakashi-sensei, where's Sasuke-teme?"

"Sasuke, Sakura get down here, Naruto's back and he brought company!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, so help me! I'm going to kill you," Sakura screamed as she bounded down the stairs, as much as she hated to admit it she was worried sick about the #1 unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha. She skidded to a stop in front of the group.... and just blinked as Sasuke walked in. He just stared at Luna until his eyes widened and a grin came over his face.

Kakashi blinked and walked over to the beaming Uchiha and felt his forehead. "Sasuke, are you feeling well?"

"I've never been better."

Luna spoke up softly, "It's good to see you again Sasuke-nii..."

Everyone was silent.

"Sasuke, who is she," Kakashi said, confusedly.

"She's my twin sister..."

In the background Naruto smiled sadly at the family reunion and walk out of the backdoor. Miyuki stared at his back and followed him.

******

Naruto collapsed on the hill by the house and stared at the sky.

He laughed mockingly, "You know, I will never have that kind of thing, a family."

Miyuki plopped down beside him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Miyuki smiled softly and stared at the clouds. "When I was 9, I lived in a small farming village with my family, my mother, father, and older brother by 4 years, Haku. During the great shinobi war, kekkai genkai's gained a tremendous reputation. People became scared of them and tried to purge the world of them. My mother's side of the family had played a big part in the war. Their kekkai genkai killed more than 10,000 people in the war. She changed her name and moved to the village and fell in love with my father. I ended up discovering my bloodline when I was ice skating and fell into the lake when I came upon thin ice. It turns out that my family's kekkai genkai was the power over ice and water. The water acted on my silent pleas and forced me out of the lake.

Fifty other people saw this and they came after me with weapons and forced me to run. That was the last time I saw any of my family. It wasn't until I met up with Luna and Dinaji that I met my real family. Dinaji was the sole survivor of her village's massacre and Luna was exiled from Konoha, and we all have something in common with you. We are Jinchuuriki as well. Dinaji holds Yonbi no Ryu, I hold the Rokubi no Hosenka, and Luna holds the Nibi no Tora."

Naruto stared at her horrified. "H-h-how did you know??"

"I knew since we first came upon you. Let me guess you have, judging by the amount of chakra in your seal and the color and power of the chakra, Kyuubi is sealed inside of you, correct?"

Naruto nodded. Miyuki smiled and scooted towards the boy and enveloped the boy in a warm hug. "Don't ever forget. You are one of the fortunate jinchuuriki. You have friends that are not afraid of you and people who care and love you. There are many others that would kill just to have what you have."

Naruto smiled at the girl.

Miyuki tipped his head to look up at her, "If you want me to be, I will be part of your family. You will never be without a family again."

Naruto choked out a sob and nodded cheerfully.

"I would love that."

Pulling the startled boy closer she began to sing softly.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down, Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you. _

_Do you ever wanna runaway, do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on, turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming._

_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one understands you_

_No, you don't know what it's like. _

_Welcome to my life._

_Do you wanna be somebody else, are you sick of feeling so left out_

_Are you desperate to find something more, before this life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate, are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big, fake smiles and stupid lies, that will keep inside you bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like. _

_Welcome to my life._

_No one ever lied straight to your face, and no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay._

_Everybody always gets you what you wanted, you never had to work it was always there._

_You don't know what it's like, _

_What's its like?_

_To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked when your down and feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you. _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked when your down and feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life"_

(AN- That was almost disgustingly corny don'tcha think?)

Miyuki sat up and smiled. "Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got a whole stash of ramen in my backpack back at the house."

Naruto perked up and at the speed of lightning he grabbed her hand and started to drag her back to the house. "Why didn't you say so," The boy looked back at the kunoichi and grinned his signature grin, but stopped mid-stride. "Wait! How did you know I loved ramen?"

Miyuki grinned, "You talk in your sleep... you said, and I quote, 'Stupid Sasuke-teme, stop eating my ramen."

Naruto just smiled sheepishly and resumed dragged the poor girl with speeds that would put cheetahs to shame. Sadly... he didn't notice the tree that was suddenly in his pathway... Miyuki on the other hand... did.

"Naruto... *Crash*.... never mind ..."

Miyuki helped the dazed ninja from the ground and walked back to the house.

About 5 minutes away from the house, Miyuki stopped them and turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, have you ever thought of anyone as something more than a friend, like say a girlfriend?"

"Well, there's Sakura-chan, but she's more like a sister to me, and the only other girl that even notices me is Hinata."

Miyuki perked up, "_Maybe, he's not as naive as he seems...," _She thought.

"But I don't think she likes me back. She always gets red around me and faints. I think she's allergic to me..."

Miyuki sweatdropped. "_Never mind..._"

Naruto smiled sadly. "At least that's what I tell say to make everyone believe I don't notice her advances. The truth is that I know that Hinata would be persecuted if I tried to date her. So I ignore her."

"Naruto, Hinata likes you... I think she would take that chance."

"I... wasn't being exactly truthful with that statement. There is a second reason that I ignore her and it's not Sakura." Naruto looked away and blushed. In the distance they both heard Sakura's screech when Sasuke ignored her. Miyuki quickly noticed how Naruto's eyes hardened.

"You... like... Sasuke, don't you?"

"What.... pssh.... not in your life."

"Naruto?"

"Alright, fine! I do, okay?!"

"It's okay for you to like another boy, Naruto. In fact, I believe that Sasuke likes you as well. Just give it time and everything will turn out fine." Miyuki smirked inside her mind. 'Of course I'm going to play a little matchmaking as well."

"Thank you Miyuki-chan."

They were silent for a few seconds, "Miyuki-chan, do you have anyone you like?"

Miyuki's face blazed fire-red.

"Y-y-y-yeah I-I-I d-do. I met him when we were staying in the sand village for a little while. He's the Kazekage's son, and he's one of the less fortunate of the jinchuuriki. He was feared by everyone and despised for what he was. I was the only one whoever looked deep enough to not see the monster and the ruthless killer he had become from lack of love. He was silent, but sweet. His sister Temari told me that I was the only one whoever got him to open up the slightest since his uncle betrayed him by trying to assassinate him. I was only 10 when we met. Me and Luna had just met up with Dinaji. We stayed there for about 3 years before Luna's fuzzy little problem was discovered and we were once again forced to leave a home. He's name was Gaara no Sabaku. I had just gotten him to show his emotions a little bit more, but I'm afraid of what became of him when we left."

"I'll make you a deal, Miyuki-chan. I will go after Sasuke when we go back to Konoha, you are coming back with us, aren't you," Miyuki nodded. "If you swear that the next time you meet up with Gaara you go after him."

Miyuki blushed and sputtered. "_We will be meeting up with him about a month after we return to Konoha,_" She thought in surprise.

"Okay, you have a deal."

*Meanwhile with Zabuza and Haku*

"Haku if what you say is true, We will not fight to the death. We will only put on a show for Gatou until he shows up and then we will kill him."

Haku nodded, "Thank you Zabuza-sama. I really did not want to take a chance of having to fight my little sister."

Zabuza sighed, "Haku, I think of you as a son. You're not just a weapon to me any more and I want what's best for you. If Kakashi accepts the offer to take us to Konoha and talk the Hokage into signing us up to be a Konoha shinobi. I want to know if you would mind if I adopt you and your sister as my own children."

Haku's eyes widened and he stared at the man before him. "I-I-I would love that Zabuza-sama."

"If that is so, call me Father from now on..."

"Hai, father."

Haku smiled in happiness.

*Back at the house*

"Are you sure that happened, Sasuke-nii? I mean I really don't think Itachi-niisan would do something like this," Luna asked her brother gently, though she really truly knew what happened that night. She also knew about Itachi's complete and utter innocence in the matter, but for now she had to put up a front for Team 7 until they had an opportunity to explain the truth.

"I didn't think so either, but I saw him with my own eyes."

Dinaji snorted in the background and decided to speak up, "Who says he killed them without a reason." She heavily layed on the hints to Itachi's innocence.

Sasuke glared at her, "I know what I saw, you weren't there..."

*Back at the Akatsuki hideout*

*Achoo! * Itachi sneezed loudly... "Someone's talking about me." He rubbed his nose and looked around for his fingernail polish. It was no where to be seen.

"TOBI! WHERE THE FREAK IS MY FINGERNAIL POLISH?!?!?!"

"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi squealed and ran away.

"Get back here you worthless pieces of junk," Itachi growled and ran after the streaking boy... and when I say streaking... I mean he was streaking butt-naked down the hall. As he ran past Deidara, Deidara screamed, "Ahhhhh, my eyes! My beautiful blue eyes!!!!!!!!," He screamed flailing about.

Hidan walked out of his room to see what to problem was...

"For the fucking love of Jashin-sama, you shit-faced morons better damn well stop this before I kill you and then bring you back from the dead, just to kill you bitches again!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tobi quickly tossed Itachi his purple fingernail polish and hightailed it out of there, Itachi walked back to his room with a smug look on his face, and Deidara crashed his way back into his room.

Hidan muttered profanities under his breath and quickly walked back into his room.

Pein just stared at the encounter with much disdain. Turning towards Konan, he stared her in the eyes.

"Please tell me again, why in the 7 layers of hell did I start this organization!?"

"Because you needed the strongest of ninjas to help you gather all of the biju and take over the world."

"Konan, that was a rhetorical question. I really didn't need an answer..."

She just sweatdropped.

*Back with the girls*

After a long explanation from Sasuke; Naruto and Miyuki stuffing their faces like two horses that were stranded in the desert for 2 years with no food or water, with ramen; and a glaring match between Sasuke and Dinaji because of her 'Itachi' comment, they finally retired to bed.

Miyuki and Dinaji shared a room (Though, as we all know, Miyuki doesn't sleep...), and to Luna's mortification she was stuck with Sakura, who kept her up, with questions about Sasuke, until Luna finally had enough and knocked the bubblegum-haired girl out, and Sasuke and Naruto shared a room with Kakashi.

The girls' heads were occupied with dreams of their future in the Naruto world.

In the morning, Miyuki had just finished reading a book Tsunami provided her with to keep her busy while everyone else was sleeping, and noticed the time, so she went down stairs where Tsunami was making breakfast. She went over and helped the women with the food, until the other's got up.

Looking around she noticed that someone was missing. She looked towards Sasuke and asked, "Yo, Sasuke, could you go get Dinaji from our room," fully knowing the potential consequences of that action, considering that Dinaji talks in her sleep, and her current infatuation with a certain long-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke gave Miyuki the signature 'Uchiha glare' and stalked up the stairs to their room. Every thing was okay, until a loud schoolgirlish scream was heard and a loud clunk.

Miyuki burst out laughing, and eventually Luna grasped on to what had happened and started laughing herself.

Everyone rapidly ran up the stairs after the girls had mellowed down, looked to see a twitching Sasuke on the floor. He was literally foaming at the mouth. Everyone snickered.

Looking into the room, they saw Dinaji making out with her pillow, moaning. Now they really didn't know why Sasuke was so scarred by that until she moaned the name of the person she was currently dream making out with.

"Oh, Itachi...."

Miyuki snickered, and Naruto burst out laughing at the drooling Uchiha. Luna quickly helped her twin sit up and Sasuke finally calmed down.

"What the hell was that," he demanded.

Miyuki burst out laughing, and explained, "We came across a organization called Akatsuki about 3 years. Now, before you judge us on who we had lived with for almost 2 years, know this, we were young. Luna was traveling by herself for 3 years before we came across each other in Tea Country. We met up with Dinaji 6 months later, we stayed in sand for 3 years before we had to leave. So by the time we came across them we were only 12, 13, and 14 years old. We hadn't known about the Uchiha massacre, so we really didn't know to stay away from Itachi. All we really knew was that we had came across Luna's older brother, who didn't care that we crashed with him for a while. We ended up staying with 10 S-class criminals. More specifically, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Pein, Deidara of the rock, Konan of the snow, Hidan of the grass, Kakuzu of the grass, Zetsu of the grass, Sasori of the red sand, and Tobi who really isn't an S-class criminal, but was as strong as Deidara, though you would never realize it because he almost always acts like a 5-year-old on a sugar, crack, and red dye (AN- Inside joke. Becca has this odd reaction to red dye and it basically makes her go into a sugar rush/ crack induced state-like thing) induced high.

We stayed with them for about a year and seven months, so before you ask Kakashi, we have not seen them for a little over a year, so we have no clue whatsoever where their whereabouts are."

Luna snickered silently. 'Liar, we know exactly where they are and how to find them. After all we are honorary members...,' she thought to her self, fingering the ring on her right hand. It was platinum and had a light purple stone set into it–A black kanji was set in the middle of the stone, saying 'Black Cat'. The ring's were the symbol of Akatsuki membership. Miyuki and Dinaji had one as well. Miyuki's was a silver band and a rare fire stone was set into it and her kanji was black saying 'Fire Goddess'. Dinaji's was a gold band with an onyx stone, the kanji was bright yellow and said 'Dragoness'.

Miyuki glared at her friend, "Anyways. Moving on. Over that period of time, Dinaji got really close to Itachi. So close that she fell in love with him. So that's why she was making out with her pillow while moaning your older brother's name...." The ice-wielder took a huge breath and became silent.

Sasuke glared at Luna.

"Don't you glare at me, Otouto (little brother)," Luna chastised, playing up the fact that she was 4 minutes older then him. "I didn't know about the massacre!"

"Whatever... Just keep her away from me," Sasuke growled, still slightly twitching.

"Gladly," a voice sounded from behind the group. Spinning around they faced an annoyed Dinaji. She glared at them and then turned quickly around to face Miyuki. Her face softened. Walking over to her friend she enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Miyuki stared at the girl confusedly. "What are you talking about, Dinaji-chan?"

Dinaji sweatdropped. "What happens today?"

Miyuki's eyes widened. She growled at her best friend. "Damn it Dinaji! You just had to remind me didn't you!!!!"

Team 7, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami stared at this encounter confused.

Naruto spoke up, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," the girls answered.

Kakashi broke the conversation up. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to get to the bridge and start our mission." Looking towards the girls, "You guys are welcome to come. I mean you are kunoichi, right?"

Our heroines nodded happily except for one whose eyes were oddly blank and her face devoid of emotion. She looked at them and ran out the door. Luna and Dinaji stared at her in alarm.

"Is she okay," Sakura spoke up worriedly.

Naruto stared after the girl and turned to go find her. Luna stopped him. Looking towards the others, she said, "We'll meet you at the bridge. We know where she went."

Team 7 nodded and followed Tazuna out.

Before leaving Dinaji spoke up to Tsunami, "Do you have anywhere to go? Gatou is sick, he would think twice about using you and Inari for leverage above Tazuna."

The woman nodded and ushered her son to her brother's house.

The duo quickly jumped out of the window. Running to a hill over looking the ocean. It was beautiful, but it now held a feeling of despair. Sitting under a cherry tree was a sobbing Miyuki. She was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. She was sitting exactly on a place that she would never forget. It would be the place Haku would be buried if he died in the battle like last time. The ice-wielder looked up and sniffed. Wiping her eyes she stood up and walked to the kunoichi. Looking up she gave a weak smile and simply stated, "Let's go."

The group turned around and raced to the nearly completed bridge. Hearing noises of battle, Miyuki froze momentarily before a look of determination came over her face and she ran even faster.

Luna turned towards Dinaji, "I'm going to go help Sakura. Don't get into anything until Miyuki needs it. It is her battle."

Dinaji nodded and they went their separate ways.

Ducking behind the bushes she watched the battle.

Miyuki ran towards the wall of ice mirrors. Sasuke was standing above a collapsed Naruto and was about to give the killing blow to Haku. His sharingan was spinning in anticipation. Haku closed his eyes and resigned to his fate. A single tear ran down his cheek. Whispering quietly he muttered an apology. "I'm so sorry, Miyu-chan. I tried."

Waiting for the pain that would bring the end of his life, he felt nothing. Looking above him he gasped in surprise. Miyuki stood above him blood dripping from the huge hole in her chest. She collapsed on top of him. "Haku-nii," she whispered coughing up blood. Haku laid her on her back and grasped his little sister's bloody hand. He glared half-heartedly at her.

"Why," he sobbed. "Why did you do that!?"

He screamed in anger. Miyuki smiled up at her brother. " I couldn't let you die again."

Miyuki's hand fell limp as she fell silent. Haku passed out from shock and sorrow.

Sasuke stared at the pair lying next to each other, before a terrifying screech of rage sounded. The area was suddenly covered in flying debris as Dinaji calmly walked toward the Uchiha. She glared at the Uchiha.

"Not only is your hatred misplaced, foolish one, but you are idiotic enough to touch my best friend!!!!"

Sasuke gave her the famous 'Uchiha glare'. She just stared at him. "I lived with Itachi for almost 2 years, do you really think your glare would effect me at all."

Holding up her hand, she quickly swiped it in front of her. Sasuke was thrown across the area by an invisible force. He crashed painfully into a nearby tree. Bringing up her hand, he was hoisted up into the air. She brought him near her. Bringing him up to her nose, she smirked.

"Little Uchiha, do you want to know a secret?"

Sasuke just hung there. Blood ran down is chin as he stared at her with blank eyes. His sharingan flickered before disappearing, he's eyes returning to their normal coal color.

"Itachi was on a mission to massacre your clan. The Uchiha's were corrupted and were planning on massacring the Hyuuga clan and killing the Sandaime. Itachi had found out from his best friend Shisui. Shisui was told to kill Itachi to get him out of the way. Itachi fought with him and won, therefore getting the Mangekyo. He never betrayed Konohagure. He loved you too much to kill you as well so he made you hate him and want revenge.

He was then told to masquerade as a missing-nin to infiltrate Akatsuki to keep tabs on them."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Dinaji preceded to angrily break every bone in the boy's body before tossing him away like trash. Collapsing beside the siblings she pulled Miyuki's head into her lap and began to sob.

"Dina...ji....," a moan was heard.

Surprised, Dinaji looked down to find Miyuki staring up at her. Miyuki painfully sat up and looked at the girl.

Dinaji was in shock. 'W-w-what!? B-b-b-but you had a h-h-hole in y-your chest!"

Miyuki smirked. "I'm a jinchuuriki, or did you forget."

Dinaji growled and punched the girl in the face. "Don't ever do that again."

Miyuki stared at the unconscious Sasuke and snickered, "You did quite a number on him..."

Haku shot up quickly. "Miyuki!!!!!"

Miyuki glomped him. "Nii-san," she squealed.

"Thank god."

Haku hugged the girl back and sighed in relief. The mist began to disperse to reveal a dead Gatou and about another 200 men dead. Zabuza stood in the middle of them, smirking.

Luna walked over to him and bowed. "Thank you for listening to Haku-san. It would have torn Miyuki up if he had died in this battle."

Kakashi looked on in shock. "You mean you knew him all along."

"No, we knew Haku-nii. There's a difference," Miyuki spoke up from behind them. She walked over to Zabuza as well. "I don't know how I will ever thank you for caring for Haku-nii, Zabuza-sama."

"I know of one way. I want to adopt the two of you. So instead of Haku and Miyuki Yuuko, it will be Haku and Miyuki Momochi."

Miyuki squealed and threw herself at the man happily. "Could you do me one favor though Father?"

Zabuza nodded. Miyuki ran off to return with a limping Naruto, who had just woke up. "Father, this is Naruto."

"He's your father?!" Naruto shrieked in shock.

Miyuki nodded. "He's going to adopted me and Haku-nii. Father, would you be willing to adopt Naruto as well."

Naruto stuttered, "M-mi-m-miyuki-chan."

Zabuza smiled, "Welcome to the family, Naruto Momochi."

The kitsune broke down crying in happiness.

Luna turned towards Kakashi, "Will you allow Zabuza-sama and Haku-san to come with us, Kakashi-san."

Looking towards the hopeful faces of the group of ninja, he sighed in defeat. "It would be beneficial to have them on Konoha forces anyways."

The girls squealed in happiness.

Dinaji lit up in remembrance. "Ummmm... Kakashi-San, Sasuke is kinda in a bit of a predicament."

The jonin groaned. "What kind of a predicament?"

"Ummmm.... He made me think he killed Miyuki so I got mad and told him the truth about Itachi's mission and......," She broke off mumbling at this point.

"What was that?"

"I kinda...ummm... broke.... every.... bone.... in his body."

Sakura screeched and ran towards the boy. Kakashi cursed loudly. Naruto started to chuckle angrily. "Serve's him right for almost killing my sister and brother...."

Everyone nodded and happily waited for the others.

After about 15 minutes, they came back. Kakashi was carrying the Uchiha on his back. Looking toward Tazuna he spoke to the elderly man. "I'm sorry, but since Gatou is taken care of, do you think we can go back to Konoha. We really need to get Sasuke medical attention fast."

The man nodded and Dinaji summoned all of their stuff, including Haku's and Zabuza's possessions with her powers. They waved to the man and calmly walked off to the Leaf Village.


	4. Chapter 3: Clones, Konoha, and Plans

Hiya, Miyuki the Phoenix Kunoichi here. This is the second fic I have posted on here. Hope you all like it.  
(Gaara pops out of nowhere)  
Me: Panda-chan!!!!! *trys to hug him but is pushed away by sand and is glared at*  
Gaara: Woman, what have I said about calling me that?  
Me:*looks down sheepishly and shuffles feet* to not to  
Gaara: Correct  
Me: Buuuuuuuuuuut, Gaaaaaraaaa-kuuuuuun!!!  
Gaara: Hn.  
Me: Don't you 'Hn' me, and say the disclaimer!  
Gaara: No.  
Me: Don't make me put you and Lee together as a couple! (No offense to anyone who likes that pairing. There are quite a few Lee/Gaara stories that I like a lot)  
Gaara: Fine, Miyuki the Phoenix Kunoichi does not own Naruto. Never has, never will.  
Me: *pouts cutely* Wish I did though.  
Gaara: But, you don't, because if you did Orochimaru would have never existed and Neji would treat Hinata better.  
Me: Plus Panda-Chan would've had a better life.  
Gaara: On to the story.

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, are we ready," Luna spoke up from beside her best friends. They were away from the camp, and the whole group was about one day away from Konoha. They were currently going to go get Tsunade, Itachi, and Tobi. Tsunade because of the fact Dinaji went a little over board on Sasuke, and if they don't get her to treat him, he would most likely be paralyzed from the waist down permanently.

They also had to go get Itachi and Tobi to come to Konoha. They would be needed in the war. Also, Kakashi was too depressed. Apparently that was why he wore his mask. That way he could make his eye look like he was smiling, but actually be emotionless.

The other girls nodded, and they swiftly put their hands into 3 seals: boar, sheep, and rabbit. They cried out in unison, "Chi Bushin no Jutsu." (Blood clone jutsu)

They all made 2 blood clones apiece. Blood clones were the most proficient of the clones. They would not disperse until they were commanded to by the creator. Also they couldn't be told apart by other nin, not even the Byakugan could tell the difference, not many people could use them because of the huge amount of chakra it took to create and maintain them. All three girls could make about 5 and have them battle for 7 weeks straight in all out to the death combat and still have about 3/4 of their chakra reserves full at the end when they dispersed them.

Giving the clones orders to go to the designated places where they could find who they seek. The kunoichi turned around and went back to camp, before the others woke up to them not being there.

*Meanwhile*

The first group of clones quickly got a good distance away from the others and used a summoning on the rings on their fingers to go to the Akatsuki hideout. (I will now refer to them as Miyuki, Dinaji, and Luna) They appeared somewhere in a dark hallway. They could hear sounds of a heated argument. Smirking they quietly snuck into the room where to noises were coming from.

Itachi was holding back Hidan, who was trying to get to Deidara, who apparently made a vulgar comment about Jashin. Miyuki smirked and Shushin-ed behind the blond. Holding a kunai to his throat, she whispered, "Apologize, or your going to need Kakuzu to replace your head.

Deidara gulped, and nodded slightly. Miyuki disappeared before anyone else saw her and watched the show. Deidara turned towards the immortal man and was shaking slightly. "Sorry, Hidan...."

Hidan just glared and stalked off to the red couch and plopped down between Kakuzu and Konan. Itachi stared at him confusedly. Their arguments never ended so fast. He was struck out of his pondering when something attached itself onto his back. "Itachi...." someone breathed into his ear. Spinning his assailant around he stared into golden eyes that shone happily. Itachi just smiled, before picking up the girl and twirling her around making her laugh happily.

"God, so mushy," Miyuki groaned as she fell down on top of Tobi. "Tobi-kun, do you not have any words for your favorite kunoichi," she whined, pulling her all powerful puppy eyes no Jutsu out.

Tobi grinned and gave Miyuki a huge bear hug.

Hidan snorted, "Kami, you are such a slut Miyuki." Miyuki glared at him.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a fucking eunuch, who takes pleasure in watching Deidara's hands give him a blowjob."

"Hey!!!!!!"

Luna smiled. Yep, this was her family. A little messed up, but family nonetheless. She fell down onto the chair and dozed off.

Dinaji was throughly enjoying herself, Itachi's mouth was currently attached to her neck. She knew she was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning. Miyuki was laughing demoniacally as Tobi tickled her mercilessly, and Luna was snoring loudly and somehow ended up half on Kisame and half on Pein.

Miyuki kicked Tobi off of her and stood up and summoned some killing intent from Rokubi. "Everyone out, NOW!!!! Except Itachi, Tobi, Luna, Dinaji, and me. You have the count of ten to get out or I'm going to get out my little friends (swords)."

Luna was roughly thrown off of her temporary bed and onto the floor, and for the record it took all of them to the count of 1 to get out of the room. No one wanted to mess with Miyuki when she was annoyed and had her swords on her. You would end up missing a few limbs, and if you were a boy you could quite possibly be removed from the ranks of men and that was if you were lucky.

Luna stood up and brushed herself off, and quickly pried Dinaji off of Itachi, who were currently in a major make-out session. (Becca's probably breaking down by now....) She quickly dragged Itachi to the couch and forced him to sit and Miyuki dragged Tobi over as well.

The girls stood in front of them. First turning to Tobi they looked at him sympathetically before Dinaji walked up to him and put a glowing hand onto his forehead. He passed out. Itachi was shocked and went onto the defensive.

Miyuki smiled. "Don't worry Itachi-kun. 'Naji just returned his memories to him."

Looking towards him the girls sat down and began to explain what was going on.

Luna spoke up first, "Nii-san, you need to return to Konoha. We are just blood clones of the real thing. Our true selves are currently with Team 7, made up of Kakashi, Aniki, Naruto-kun, and Sakura-baka. For the last year we have been keeping tabs on the new Sound village and Orochimaru. He plans to attack in 6 months. He has allied himself with sand. The attack on Konoha will occur during the Chunin exams."

Miyuki quickly spoke up, "We know for a fact that the true Kazekage is dead. Orochimaru is impersonating him to get Sand to aid him. I will handle Sand. I am really close to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara no Sabaku, the children of the deceased Kazekage."

Dinaji continued, "Orochimaru also plans to place a curse seal on your little brother. It will take away his free will and make him defect to Sound for power. His real motive, though, is to get Sasuke strong enough in 3 years to take over his body so he can have the Sharingan."

Itachi nodded. "I'm not even going to ask how you know all this. I've definitely learned over the years that you lived with me, that you 3 girls could, and would do some very amazing things. Even for Akatsuki standards. Something with you guys, you should just not question, or you could quite possibly learn something you really didn't want to know. I only have one question. Why did you return Tobi's memories?"

Miyuki smirked. "Believe it or not, Tobi was one of the Yondaime Hokage's students. He was injured in a battle that caused the landslide he was caught in. A large boulder fell on him and crushed his whole entire right side of his body and he lost his memories. There's more, that's even more surprising. Tobi's real name is Obito Uchiha, your cousin."

Itachi nodded again. "So you wanted to return his memories so he could return to Konoha with us." The girls nodded.

Itachi suddenly spoke up, "As you obviously know, Akatsuki is no longer an organization that want's to take over the world. We are just a group of S-class missing nin that came together as a group to keep us company. I think you should explain to them. I believe most of them have a grudge on Orochimaru and they know some of his weaknesses. If they would join Konoha's shinobi population and swear allegiance to Leaf, I think they could quite possibly be the key to winning the war."

They nodded.

*About 58 minutes of explaining later*

"Let's take a vote," Pein spoke up. "All in favor of going to Konoha to become part of their ranks and a pardon to all of our accusations say yes."

Miyuki named them off one by one to get their answers. "Deidara?"

"Will I get to blow up things?"

Luna answered this time, "Lots of things, there are so many trees you can blow up it is not funny. You might even be able to help in construction."

"Then, Yes!!"

"Hidan?"

"Hell fucking yes!!!"

"Sasori?"

"I will go only if I can be undercover. My being a Konoha shinobi will only cause problems with Sand. Though if I am correct, Miyuki could quite possibly convince the sand siblings to give me a pardon..."

Miyuki nodded happily.

"Kakuzu."

"Ummmmm... I guess that would be okay."

"Pein?"

"I like the idea, besides I will get to kick Orochimaru's ass for betraying me..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Konan?"

"You guys are my family. I go where you go."

"Kisame?"

"Zabuza's there, right?"

"Yes."

"Then..... I guess I will come. Zabuza and I always got along pretty well."

"Zetsu?"

"Are there a lot of large creatures in Konoha??"

Dinaji nodded, "I think you would really enjoy roaming around the Forest of Death."

Dinaji smirked. "Well then its settled. Pack your things immediately. We're going to the Leaf Village...."

*In Konoha with our real heroines*

The glares were even worse in real life. All three girls cringed at the intensity. They could overpower even the signature 'Uchiha glare'. Miyuki grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it lightly, letting him know that she was there. One brave man even had the guts to come over and try to punch Naruto. That was quickly taken care of. All three girls quickly arranged themselves in a circle around the man.

Luna had her scythe poised at his middle, Dinaji had her sword pointing at his forehead, and Miyuki.... Miyuki had removed both of her katanas and had one at his neck and swiped one across his face. She glared at him with enough hate to bring down Shukaku or Orochimaru.

Leaning towards the man, she reached out her hand and wiped the blood off of his face. She made it impossible for him to look away as she slowly licked the blood off of each individual finger, and then licked the blood slowly trickling down the side of her katana, Heaven.

She then swiftly chopped off the hand that was poised and ready to strike Naruto. The man screamed and held his bleeding stub of an arm as she glared down at him.

"Let this be an example to whoever threatens my little brother again. It will not just be a hand next time."

She turned and quickly walked away, making a point to ignore the gawks and whispers of another demon in Konoha. If only they knew that there was not only 2 jinchuuriki in the leaf village, but 4, soon to be 6, though one lived in sand. All three girls hated prejudice with a passion. It would be their ultimate downfall.

Kakashi smiled gently – it was about time that someone had made a stand for Naruto. He had learned a lot from Obito and one of the things was you should not judge a person even if they seem to be dangerous. Kakashi would spend hours just staring at the Memorial Stone. The loss of Obito had been one of the worst things that had ever happened to the copy-cat ninja. He really didn't know what to do anymore. The only thing he had in his life to look forward to was his little dolphin. Said dolphin was a blessing to him, without him Kakashi probably would have already committed suicide.

The Jonin knew that the Sandaime did just about everything he could to protect the little kitsune, but it still sickened him to think that the Leaf's savior's legacy was being treated as dirt. Hit upon. Abused. Hated. If his sensei had known how they would ended up acting towards his only son......... Kakashi shuddered at the thought. Minato and Kushina are probably rolling in their graves right now.

He hoped with a passion that each and every one of the people who had abused Naruto would be sent to the lowest pit of hell when they died, but Naruto was happy now. He had finally found the one thing he had only truly wanted. A family. Kakashi looked at the group walking ahead of him, and smiled an actual true smile as he watched Zabuza grab Naruto's head, putting him into a headlock. Naruto just cursed loudly, and whined for his future father to let him go, only for Haku to make some off-hand comment about his rivalry with Sasuke that caused Naruto to turn so red it rivaled Hinata's best, Miyuki to burst out laughing at him, and Sakura to growl angrily at Haku. Dinaji and Luna just shook their heads at their friends antics. They already acted like a family, even though they had only truly known each other for about a week, with the exception of Haku and Miyuki.

Yes, Kakashi nodded. This was exactly what the boy needed. A family to love and care for him. He would wish them the best of luck........


	5. Chapter 4: Tsunade

Disclaimer: Do you see a flashing, neon sign pointing to me saying that I own Naruto...I think not!!!

**Chapter 4**

The clones stared at the small gambling town. They were almost positive that they

could find the Slug Queen here. After all, their intelligence was one of the very best. Of course it helped that she was last seen, a few days ago, in a town not too far from this one–And every one knew that she could not resist coming to a town based off of gambling. They shook their heads at the thought. That woman had a debt built up that would rival a mountain–If it were a rock. She was not called the legendary sucker for nothing. She considered it a bad omen if, by any slim chance, she won one of her gambles. It was strange–But she was usually right in her assumptions.

Miyuki gave the signal, and all of them ran into the town together. It was much easier to stick together, than it would be to go looking for each other when they happened to find the sannin. After all, she could be long gone by then. About halfway through the village, the trio heard the scolding of Shizune. Dinaji motioned them to follow her into the small casino.

There in the shadows was the exact person they were looking for. Luna disguised her chakra and tried to sneak up onto the woman. They were not disappointed when Tsunade swiftly and gracefully leaped up into a defense position. Her eyes serious and her hands glowing a warm green. The other girls jumped down from the ceiling and stood in front of them.

All at once, the girls bowed to the shocked woman. Miyuki spoke up first after they raised back off of her knees.

"Your good. It's an honor to meet the legendary Tsunade of the Sannin. We mean no harm, and we hope to talk to you for a moment."

After a moment the elder woman nodded–Still tense, ready for any attack–She beckoned them to follow her into a private room in the back of the small casino–But not before she turned to Shizune, ordering her to watch the door. Shizune agreed immediately. Tsunade knelt onto to floor.

"Come sit and tell me who you are and why you have sought me out," she ordered, with an air of complete and absolute authority. The three young kunoichi nodded and knelt in front of the woman. Tsunade formed a few handseals and put a sound barrier on the room.

Luna began first, smiling, "Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I'm sure you will doubt our word, unless we are trustworthy." The others nodded, knowing where the youngest of our three heroines were coming from. "We will tell you of our past and deepest secrets. Hopefully, you will see that we are honest people."

The Sannin nodded in agreement. Dinaji cleared her throat. "My name is Dinaji Yakushi. I'm seventeen years old. I'm a native of snow country, more specifically a native of the Village hidden in the snow, Yukigakure, I believe you heard of the massacre of my village. I was only ten at the time. I cannot say that I miss my old home. I was an outcast, and was subjected to tortures only one of my kind usually has to go through. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi no Ryu. My clan sacrificed almost all of its members to seal the demon into me, and the rest died in the massacre. As far as I know, my brother is the only relative I have remaining and he is a Shinobi of Konoha."

Tsunade was shocked–But before she could voice her shock, Miyuki continued.

"My name is Miyuki Yuuko. I'm sixteen years old. I had lived in a small farming village until I was nine years old. I'm sure you know about the reputation Kekkai genkai's gained in the Great Shinobi War, in Rain Country," Tsunade nodded her affirmation. "My family on my mother's side had a Kekkai genkai that played a huge part. When I was ice-skating I fell into the freezing water, in my panic the water forced me out of the lake onto the ground."

Miyuki waved her hand and a out of a nearby vase of flowers came a big blob of water. Miyuki floated it over to her and molded it into a perfect rose–Before freezing it without muttering a word. She then started heating up the water until it boiled and evaporated into the air.

"My kekkai genkai was the power over water. I was chased out of the town. My mother erased my fathers memories of me, but she forgot my older brother, Haku. He discovered his Kekkai Genkai about two years after I left. My father went into a rage and murdered my mother–He had tried to kill Haku as well, but Haku in his panic raised several spikes of Ice, destroying the house, and ultimately killing my father. Before I met up with Dinaji and Luna, I came upon a small, believe it or not, Phoenix–It was dying. It looked into my eyes, and I saw a great flash of light, before passing out. I woke up to find the intricate seal on my arm and the tattoo. That Phoenix was Rokubi no Sichi. I am a Jinchuuriki as well."

Luna began her story before Tsunade could say anything. "My name, believe it or not, is Luna Neiko Uchiha." Tsunade cut her off.

"That's impossible. Itachi massacred the whole clan."

Luna Chuckled lightly, "Ask old man Sarutobi about that. Aniki is absolutely innocent in terms of that. I was not present at the massacre–I had not been present in Konoha since 2 years before, when I was six. I am currently 15 years old. I had been picking flowers in the forest outside of Konoha. Nibi no Tora sealed herself into me, thinking she was helping a small, defenseless child. I was exiled from the clan and forced out of the village, by the Uchiha elders. We all met up some years ago."

Tsunade nodded. She understood and realized that it took courage to admit to the facts the teens did. She was ready to listen to them. Nodding the girls began their tale of what had happened to one Uchiha Sasuke and the information about Orochimaru's future attack. It was a lot to take in, so she sat there putting all of the pieces together. If what they say is true. She would have to go back to Konoha. She would be needed, and Dan and Nawaki would never forgive her if she did not come to the village they had gave their lives for, help.

The girls turned to leave, but suddenly turned around and faced the elder again. Looking her in the eyes, they told her to ask for them once she got to Konoha. After that statement, they told her that they were blood clones and she nodded. They disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Konoha, our heroines spaced out just as they reached Old Man Sarutobi's office. After about five minutes, they woke up to see the genin team looking at them worriedly.

Naruto, as almost always, voiced their thoughts. "Neh, Neh, Miyuki-neechan, Luna-san, Dinaji-san, are you guys alright." Naruto blinked owlishly and tilted his head much like a fox would. The three best friends giggled and cooed at the slightly put out shinobi. He was so fun to pick on sometimes–He had the most hilarious reactions sometimes, and yet some of the most adorable in the world.

Everyone took that as cue to go ahead into the office. Naruto's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing his adoptive grandfather, and quickly slammed open the door and bounded in. Sarutobi just chuckled and turned to Kakashi.

"I trust everything went well, Kakashi-kun," the old man questioned the jonin. Kakashi's eyes.... eye (I keep forgetting. LOL) turned up into their signature 'u' look and he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well, there were some complications," Kakashi replied, gesturing to the group of five shadowing people. The old Hokage blinked and his jaw fell open in shock.

"Well, who would you be," he asked, motioning to our heroines. Miyuki grinned mischievously–Dinaji waved hyperly–And Luna pouted cutely. Luna slowly walked up to the old man and looked him straight into his eyes. She sniffled. "I can't believe you don't remember me, Oji-san." Luna let her eyes briefly flash into the sharingan state, before leaping at the even more shocked hokage.

"Luna, is that you?"

"Yep, in the flesh Grandpa."

The old hokage stuttered in disbelief. "It's not possible! The Uchiha elders said you'd died after falling in the river rapids. There was a funeral held and everything."

Luna snorted rudely. That was just like those demented old coots. Covering up their inner workings, even from the leader of their village. It was disgusting.

In reply to his statement, the young Uchiha girl just pointed to her arm where her seal stood out prominently. The old man 'hmm'ed in understanding. The Uchihas were some of the worst of them all when it had come to torturing Naruto. Of course, they were too proud to admit that one of their own was a jinchuuriki as well. So they exiled her.

Sarutobi nodded to the other girls, Haku and Zabuza were hidden in dark black cloaks to hide their identity.

Miyuki and Dinaji told the man their names and he blinked in surprise at them. One was related to one of his own shinobi and the other the relative of a S-class nin. He could also see their seals and knew their secret.

He waited for the two cloaked strangers in the back to identify themselves, but they remained silent. Kakashi stepped forward.

Looking towards the hokage, his eyes lost all joking quality.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, will you keep an open mind when I introduce the other two," The Hokage gave his consent to the request. "In this mission, unknown to us until we were attacked by them almost all the way to Wave, Gatou hired two S-class criminals to kill Tazuna. Normally, we would've turned around and came back for reassignment for at least Jonin to complete the mission, but Tazuna was desperate. So we continued. The day before the final battle had taken place, was when things changed. Miyuki, Dinaji, and Luna came upon Naruto passed out in the forest and woke him up. He brought them to us at Tazuna's house."

"Normally, this wouldn't have effected us in such a prominent way, and hadn't until one of the hired nin threw the battle and came to our side. When I asked him why he had such a change of heart, he simply replied that he had made a promise that he was not going to break. I didn't understand until Luna went up to the nin I was fighting, bowed to him, and thanked him for throwing the battle, and stated that Miyuki would've been torn up if his partner had died."

" It was then that I realized that the kunoichi were in some why connected to our opponents, or at least one of them." Kakashi paused for a breath and continued wearily. "The ninja we were fighting were none other than Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuuko."

Zabuza and Haku removed their cloaks and walked toward the old Hokage and knelt before him in respect. Zabuza explained their appearance in Konohagure.

"We are tired and weary of traveling with nothing but the clothes our backs, Hokage-sama. No place to home, no friends, no family. We wish to settle down here in Konoha and become Leaf ninjas as well. When Miyuki told Haku about going to Konoha, she wanted to him to go with her. So he spoke to me about it. I admit I was a little worried at first, but I'd been wanting to join a village for sometime. So I took Kakashi's offer to come to the leaf village and ask for a pardon."

Haku continued for himself, "I, too, would like to ask for a pardon. Too long, have I been separated from my little sister."

The hokage pondered on the request for a few minutes. "I will agree to your request,

as long as you agree to some terms. One, you will be given a trial period for 8 months, during which you can only go on B-ranked missions and under. If you are to leave the village for a mission, you will have a Anbu tailing you. Once you complete the trial, I will give you a test to decide on your ranking."

Haku and Zabuza nodded as the old man reached into his desk and plucked out 2 leaf headbands. He tossed them to the duo. "You will be unofficial nin until I decide on your ranking, only then will you be registered." They nodded in understanding. They knew that he was taking a huge risk in allowing them into the village ranks.

Sighing, Sarutobi turned to the girls. "I am assuming that you want to join our ninja ranks as well." They nodded. "Kakashi, what would you say their skills you have seen so far would be ranked as?"

"Their chakra levels rival my own that much is for sure. From what I've saw though, they seem to be around mid-to-high Chunin level. Their reflexes are exceptionally trained, their movements are smooth and precise–not one movement is out of place, and they seem to be well trained in the use of their weapons. As for individual skills, Dinaji is able to control objects with her mind–And she also can see into the past at her whim–Her favorite pastime with that particular skill is finding embarrassing things about Sasuke and putting them on display."

"Miyuki, as well as Haku, is able to control water. I am told that it is a Rain country kekkai genkai. She is also able to create and control fire, the opposite of her other skill. Luna is up to her final stage in the normal Sharingan and can create and remove dreams while one is sleeping. I have personally not seen this, but her scythe creates a nightmare-like dimension, where she can send her opponents. It is similar to a genjutsu, but it can not be broken and is not an illusion of the mind, but an actual place where you worst nightmares come to life."

"I have also come to find, that even though I haven't seen much of their abilities, I feel that they are hiding mass amounts of skill, and could quite possibly be Anbu level or even Kage."

Miyuki snorted, "Daaaaamn, Kakashi. You need to get yourself a girlfriend."

"Sorry Miyuki, I already have a boyfriend..... By the way, where is my said Dolphin?"

"Iruka is at the academy as always around this time...," Sarutobi sweatdropped.

Naruto shrieked in horror.... "OH MY GOD!!! Your dating Iruka-sensei!!"

Everyone laughed, until Sakura spoke up, "But your not that much older than us are you?"

Miyuki smiled, "When you live with a S-class Criminal Organization for a little over 2 years, you pick up a few.... thousand things."

Sarutobi smiled, "I take it you crashed in Akatsuki for a while with Itachi. Can't blame you though. Very well, I shall make you Jon–."

Dinaji spoke up, "With all due respect, we would rather earn our way up the ranks."

Sarutobi just sighed, "As you wish, Since you are acquainted with Kakashi's team, you will train with them. You three will be a separate team though. I expect you to compete in the Chunin exams, no questions asked." They nodded.

"Now, what's this I hear about Sasuke in ICU?"

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at Dinaji pointedly.

"WHAT?! He had it coming when he made me think he killed Miyuki!!"


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival of the Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!! *is glared at by bloodthirsty lawyers* *Cowers* O-okay... it's true, I don't own Naruto, please don't kill me!!!

Chapter 5: Arrival of the Akatsuki

*** Two weeks after the mission in Wave ***

"Damn it all to hell," Miyuki cursed as she threw the scroll she was reading against the wall. How the hell was she supposed to fix Gaara's seal when she couldn't find any information on demon sealing in the entire god damn village!? She pulled her knees up to rest her head against them, hugging her legs and sat like that for a few seconds trying to think of something. She couldn't help but to think that there was something she was missing... She stayed like that for an unknown amount of time just thinking until she heard a soft fluttering nearby and looked up to see a paper butterfly land on the library table. She smirked. They had arrived.

It had been previously agreed on that she would be the one to retrieve Kakashi and bring him to the hokage tower where the meeting was to take place. So she left to find said lazy, one-eyed Jonin.

XxX

Kakashi truly had no idea how she had snuck up on him without him noticing until they were already inside the Hokage's office. All he really knew at the moment was that for his own good health that he should never and I mean never get on Miyuki's bad side. So now he stood in the office beside Naruto and Sakura with two of the girls in front of them, Dinaji and Miyuki. It wasn't long until Luna came in dragging her twin behind her. No one had time to question the impromptu meeting before Luna forced Sasuke into a chair and as Miyuki put a binding seal on his forehead, cutting off all movement and Chakra from Sasuke.

Kakashi tensed at this, getting ready to go on the defensive but stopped when Sarutobi ordered him to stand down. The old Hokage turned to the girls.

"I assume that there is something important for you to come here with any forewarning—And for you to restrain Sasuke in the way you have, I assume that it has to do with something that he would not like am I correct," the old man stated wisely.

The girls nodded. Dinaji spoke up. "Hokage-sama, please understand that we only want the best for this village. I ask you for you confidence even though I know we have not done anything to earn it yet. Would you put a privacy jutsu on this area? Even the walls have ears."

Sarutobi agreed to that statement and cast the jutsu causing a couple sparks to go off as multiple spying electronics were short-circuited. Sarutobi looked slightly shocked at this but shrugged it off at least until Luna spoke up. "Danzo is getting a little too powerful Jii-san. If I were you I would remove him from his station in the council as soon as possible."

"I'll take that into consideration Luna-chan. Now what is so important that you have me put up the silencing jutsu?"

The girls glanced at each other quickly before they came to the mutual agreement of Dinaji speaking to the Hokage through her mind powers. Sarutobi looked slightly shocked when he heard her voice inside of his mind.

"_Hokage-sama, this is Dinaji if you haven't already guessed. My Bijuu gives me the power to communicate through minds. To speak to me just think of the words and I will hear them. And no I can't do this all of the time it uses up a lot of chakra."_

"_Very well, Dinaji-san. What is it that you need to speak to me about that the others can't know about?"_

"_During the oncoming Chunin exams there will be an attack."_

"_What do you suppose we do about this? And do you have anymore information on this?"_

"_Truly Hokage-sama, if it wasn't for the attack we would have agreed to you offer of being named Jounin. We knew about the attack and thought that if we were in the Chunin exams we could protect the Genin. We know more, but for security issues, we'll only tell you when the it is relevent."_

"_Very well. You have just acquired Team Youkai's first S-class mission. If any news comes up, report it to one of my procters."_

Sarutobi chuckled out loud at this causing the other that did not just know what happened to stare at him as if he were senile. 

"Okay so going ahead. Why have you gathered here?"

"Remember to keep an open mind, Sarutobi-sama," Miyuki said as all three of the girls removed a single ring from their fingers and lay them on the floor in front of the Hokage's desk. They quickly progressed into a series of blurred hand signs before slamming their hands to the ground and simultaneously shouting. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A huge poof of smoke filled the large office soon clearing to show a large group of nin. Sarutobi almost swallowed his pipe as he stared at the Akatsuki plus clones of the girls but quickly the clones dissolved into small drops of blood.

Miyuki turned and grinned happily at Kakashi before running over to the smallest cloaked man and pulling him over in front of the one-eyed man. She skipped back to stand beside Naruto. Kakashi stared at the orange mask covering the man's face and left eye. Seconds passed and they just stared at each other in silence which Miyuki broke in annoyance. "Tobi! Take off your mask and say hi already!"

'Tobi' whipped his head around to stare at the girl in disbelief. "W-what?!"

Luna growled at him. "OBITO UCHIHA TAKE OFF THE GODDAMN MASK RIGHT NOW!!!"

Kakashi dropped his book in shock at that sentence. The masked man turned to face the jonin and removed his mask revealing none other than Obito Uchiha. The man who gave Kakashi his Sharingan eye. "Long time no see. Eh, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi did the only thing dignified that a person could do in his situation. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he promptly passed out on the floor.

Everyone, except for Obito who was frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with his teammate, chuckled at Kakashi. Then, Pein stepped up to explain their appearance.

*** 15 minutes later ***

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought. Having the Akatsuki in his ranks could be a very useful advantage in the future. He would have to give all of them new surnames though as to prevent a war. Very well, he could see no reason not to except them into their ranks. He nodded his approval to their request.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Pein bowed at his new leader. All of the Akatsuki backed away from the desk leaving only one standing in front of the Hokage's desk. The unknown man reached into his cloak retrieving a scroll and handing it to the Sandaime before saluting the man.

"Itachi Uchiha returning from an S-rank mission, Hokage-sama."

All hell broke loose.

Sasuke screamed in rage and tried to futilely fight against the seal Miyuki placed on him to get to his older brother. Itachi just stared at his otouto before walking over and forcing his little brother to look into his eyes. His normal eyes, not the Sharingan. "Sasuke. I did what I had to do to protect you and the village. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying."

Sasuke did as he asked only because he had no choice and slowly began to calm down. "A-aniki... w-why d-didn't you t-tell me the truth," Sasuke stuttered out.

Itachi dropped his brother's chin and began to explain. "Otouto. You weren't ready to handle the truth. It was a lot easily to allow you to believe it was me as telling you the truth would have most likely caused you to have a mental breakdown. The Uchiha we're plotting to take over Konoha and massacre the Hyuuga clan, along with the Hokage."

Sasuke eyes widened and Miyuki, knowing it was safe, removed the seal from his forehead. The youngest living Uchiha fell into his brother's arms sobbing and clinging to Itachi for dear life. Sarutobi decided that they would iron out the details of the Akatsuki's citizenship the next day and sent everyone on their way after handing out headbands. The only one that remained was Miyuki. Dinaji followed after Itachi who took Sasuke back to his and Luna's apartment. Luna and the rest of the Akatsuki had decided to go and repair the old Uchiha complex so it was liveable once more.

Miyuki stared at the hokage before speaking. "Sarutobi-sama. I have a question of utmost importance at the moment." Sarutobi nodded for her to continue. "What do you know of demonic seals?"

"Not much Miyuki-san. If you really need to know this I would consider asking my former student Jiraiya. He is a seal master after all."

Miyuki blinked before smacking her forehead in disbelief. Why the hell didn't she think about that?! She quickly Shushin-ed away leaving Sarutobi to reach under his desk and pull out a very recognizable orange book.

XxX

Jiraiya sat on his rump at the Konoha hot springs. He was too far gone in his fantasies about the beautiful women he was staring at bathing to notice the sixteen year old girl sneaking up on him.

"You know that this is illegal for even you, right Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya jumped in shock before spinning around to face the beautiful young kunoichi. He blinked. "I've never seen you around Konoha before," he said wearily.

Miyuki grinned. "Miyuki Momochi-Yuuko at you service."

"Yuuko, eh? I'm guessing your related to the missing nins that just joined Konoha. Am I right?"

"Haku's my brother and Zabuza is my adoptive father. There's also another member of our family, my adoptive brother who was adopted by Zabuza at the same time as Haku and me." The ice-wielder grinned at the Sannin evilly. "I do believe you know his parents. Naruto Momochi-Uzumaki!"

Jiraiya went into defense at that. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO HIS PARENTS ARE!?!"

Miyuki just waved off the man. "You'd have to be stupid not to know. Plus it also helps to be personal friends with one of Minato's students. I mean really! After looking at a picture of Minato and Kushina it was so freaking obvious that it wasn't funny. Makes me think that the citizens of this village are some seriously stupid people. Anyways, I came here to ask you a favor. First off, I would like to sign the toad contract if possible. If you don't think that I'm able I dare you to summon Gamabunta right now, right here."

Jiraiya nodded and performed the proper signs summoning the Toad Boss.

"**Jiraiya! What is the meaning of summoning me!?"**

"I have a girl here who believes she is worthy of signing the summoning contract."

Gamabunta stared at Miyuki in disbelief. **"What makes you think you are worthy, Gaki!?"**

"I am Miyuki Momochi-Yuuko, adoptive sister to Naruto Momochi-Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, adoptive daughter to Zabuza Momochi, blood sister to Haku Momochi-Yuuko, Loyal Genin to Konoha, and Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi no Hosenka."

Gamabunta considered this for a second. **"Gaki, let me speak to Rokubi."**

Miyuki nodded and performed the Kage Bushin creating one clone and forcing Rokubi's mind into the clone.

The clone opened her eyes revealing a pair of coal black eyes. _**"Ahhh. Gamabunta. It's been a while old friend."**_

"**It indeed has Rokubi. Tell me do you think that your container is worthy of signing my contract."**

"_**No, I don't think she is worthy of it–"**_

"Rokubi!"

"_**Let me finish my daughter. I don't think she is worthy of it because she is way above worthy. I think if you let her sign that it will be one of the best decisions you will make. My daughter is strong, faithful, opinionated, and kind. She is a great choice for the contract.**_"

Gamabunta nodded. **"You heard the phoenix, Jiraiya. Get the contract ready for the girl to sign." **Gamabunta poofed out of the realm.

Rokubi hugged Miyuki before going back to the Kunoichi's mindscape to sleep.

Jiraiya sighed. "Damn Gaki. I don't know how you knew that would happen but now if I don't let you sign Bunta will have my head."

Miyuki grinned as the Sannin removed the large scroll from his back, unrolling it and having her sign it with her own blood. Right beside one Namikaze Minato.

"Now for the other thing I came to ask you about. What do you know about demonic seals?"


End file.
